THE PAIN IN MY HEART
by YukiKagami
Summary: This one last thing he must do...the one last thing in his life that he had to do, something he never really tolerated before but something that he could do for Naruto. All he had to do is wait. !NARUSASU! !RATED FOR SUICIDE! !MENTIONS OF CHEATING NARUSAKU!
1. THE PAIN IN MY HEART

_This story just came to me one night when I was depressed...So as you guessed it's not a very happy story but I hope you enjoy anyway XD_

_This is a suicide story, so please when you Review be mindful to others..._

_!ENJOY!_

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Sasuke could feel the boiling hot hurt well up inside him. The force of the ache that throbbed inside of his chest, clenching his torn heart in an iron fist. This was a feeling he knew to well. The feeling of losing someone you love and though he had felt this many times before, it never lessened the pain, never lessened the hot bruising feeling that clenched his throat, suffocating him.

He held back his torment as his head throbbed with the suppressed emotion, causing him to stagger as he forced his legs to take the steps that led him to the Uchiha Residence. Passing by the empty buildings and stained wood, before he crumbled under the sheer weight of the pain. His eyes blurred with salt water filled tears that threatened to streak his cheeks with sorrow and break any last resistance of the pain.

Digging his nails into the palm of his hand, causing blood to well helped him stagger those few numbing steps to his old home. One that he had never wished to enter again but now seemed like he perfect time. He felt the hot tears tumble from his eyes and cling to his cheeks as he closed the sliding door behind him.

With a deafening thud that resounded through the abandoned home, he fell to his knee's as he coughed out a sob as the hurt and betrayal coursed through his veins. His whole body hit the floor as he wept, a scream tore at his throat as the pain in his head and heart became to unbearable.

The scene of only a moment before flashed before his eyes as he closed them off to the harsh world of war and pain and into his own darkness once again. His voice cracked as he whispered his best friends name. His best friend. "Naruto..."

The scene where those lips that had caressed his own whispered another name in bliss, their sweat slicked bodies pressed against the other. Pink hair tangled in those tanned fingers as they moved on the light cover bed. His heart couldn't take no more of the scene as they rolled round in their love-making. Their obvious love-making.

The name fell from his bleeding lips as he noticed the copper taste in his mouth, he stopped his unconscious biting of his lip. Choking back his tears he pushed himself up from the floor and with the remaining energy he used it to walked the dark, lonely hallways of his once happy home. He pushed himself until he reached the door. That door that plagued his dreams until only a short few months ago when his life changed.

He pulled open the dark wood doors, noting the way the air still smelt of dried blood and metal. Breathing deep his lungs filled with the scent and must as the dust stirred around the room as movement finally breached the walls of the dark room.

Coming to the centre of the room he saw the white tape that still lay in the silhouettes of him parents and where they fell, his knee's buckled under him and his hand traced the blood stain. Another heart wrenching sob came past his usually silent lips. He couldn't take it anymore.

The man who was his friend. Best friend who turned to the Love of his life was...was...

His head pounded, it hurt too much to think anymore. His heart throbbing, feeling as though it was dying yet still leaving him living. Abandoning him as those in his life always did, He couldn't do it again. No. Not again. He couldn't go through this again.

Feeling inside of his uniform pouch, of his Jounin jacket he pulled out his kunai. Feeling the newly sharp edge against the weight of his hand. This one last thing he must do...the one last thing in his life that he had to do, something he never really tolerated before but something that he could do for Naruto. All he had to do is wait.

Just give the blond man he called best friend enough time to wait and see, if he loved him enough to come for him. He would know where he is... he just had to wait for him, like he did for him those years ago.

Choking back his pain and lifting his eyes to the stained glass window he watched the soft glow through the glass as it began to fade. He would wait.

...

His black eyes watched the moon rise and fall. Eyes glistening as the sun was beginning to slowly show through the window of the room and never once did the tears fall from his eyes, they were making his eyes shimmer as he waited for Naruto or someone, anyone to walk through the door.

He had waited long enough. In the end, no one had come, no sunshine had burst into the room in the middle of the night, no blue eyes had graced his with a shining light, no coarse voice calling out his name. Nothing but silence had drowned his ears.

So for the last moments, in the end of his life, he took one last look at the sun and envisioned his best friend, his lover, his soul mate. He breathed in his last breath and continued to stare as the sun rose from the earth into the sky and couldn't help but smile at his own foolishness for ever thinking he would come for him.

Taking the Kunai from one heavy hand into another he weighed the cold metal and lifted the sharp end towards his chest and finally let the tears fall as he pierced the kunai into his heart just as the doors burst open and a voice shook the house with a scream.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

_Hope you liked it :3_

_xxx Dont forget to Review xxx_


	2. THE SHAME IN MY HEART

_Okay so I posted this chapter for 'borderlinecrazy', who gave good points to the holes in my first chapter._

_So hope you enjoy xxx_

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

"SASUKE!" My scream echoed in the dark room as I watched as the kunai peirced Sasuke's cheast, the numbing shock of seeing the impact, the soft smile against the girmace of pain. 'God no.'

Everything seemed in slow motion as the thundering bang of that pale body hit the floor. My heart skipped a beat as my breath left my body and in that second I reacted. My legs fumbled into a sprint across the short space that distanced me between my bestfriend.

I stoped a mear inch from him, leaning down I turned over his body and saw there was blood splattered across his face, those closed eyes and face seemed peicful as though he was asleep but the paleness of his face and the blood dripping from his cheast gave that away.

I noticed the smell of old blood mixing with new and saw the white tape of two bodies on the floor. This is were his parents were murdered. The perfect place in Sasuke's mind. Where if Itachi did kill him those years ago he would died with his family here.

But I didnt take it in. No, not yet. I picked him up, flinching as the warm blood leaking from his cheast stained my jacket and Imidiatly teleporting us to the Hokage's office. Watching with numb facination as she imidiatly went into action as set down her sake cup and called for help before leading us to her private hospital quarters.

I wasnt aloud in the room. Ushered away by Shizunai, after that everything passed like a blur. Even when I saw sakura run into the room that I wished to be in. How could I have been such an idiot. I never thought that It would hurt Sasuke so much. As much.

We are lovers, bestfriends. Of corse it would, it would tare my heart apart if it was Sasuke instead of me. I would probably have done the same, but going on top of the Hokage mountine. Would he have been there on time? or would he have been late like me?

Even after everything had been falling apart like that, after everything we had been through. Me and sasuke starting having fights, not just lovers tiffs or the way bestfriends beat eachother up about things. Sasuke was getting relentless, like he was trying to kill me again.

Then one night we were both in the hospital because of a fight and Sakura was there and...well, thats when the afair started. Would it have been the same if she went to Sasuke? because I dont remember what I was thinking but it happened and then again and again.

I dont think about things. Thats the problem, I'm to much of an impulsive person as Sasuke called me. An Idiot. A Dobe. A Usuratonkashi. Those names had been thrown at me so much that I almost frogot their meanings, their meanings to Sasuke.

I never thought that it would hurt him so much and now...he might be dead this time. Dead.

The thought fooded through me like ice. It caused my heart to try and break through my cheast, my breathing shuddered as I tried to stay calm. No. He wont be dead. Sasuke Uchiha doesnt just die like that. He wouldnt, it would be too much for his pride to bear.

What if he is though? No. I cant belive this is happening. Not like this. Sasuke is stronge, why would he do this...unless, he saw...yesterday...Oh god.

When I had got home to an empty house, I didnt think much of it. I decided to wait up for him, It had become to much and I was going to tell him the truth and break it off with Sakura. I had been so stupid and just wanted to get the guilt off my chest.

When I had noticed the sun starting to rise I couldnt take it anymore. Walking into out bedroom I noticed his old headband, the scratch still there, gleaming in the morning glow. Sasuke had insisted to keep it, probably so everyone would still remember or so he would never foget.

I was confused at it being there without it's owner, just laying there looking as though it had never been touched by Sasuke and he was still missin, until I picked it up, a surge of sparkling chakra surged on my hand and I felt the pain and betrayl. It was like a shock through my body, then one thought entered my head in Sasuke's voice. 'Cheater.'

I felt panic surge through me and ran out of the house, the first place that came to mind was the Uchiha Residence, he always stayed there when our fights got to out of hand and we needed space. Something about needing to be with his family again. Needing to remember them.

I had used my Sage Mode to track him, what room he would be, when I saw his hand poised above his heart with a kunai...

That was when I had burst into the room, just as he peiced it into his cheast, I cant believe this has happened. I never meant for this to happen, why Sasuke? Why didnt you just wait at home with a plan to kill me or batter me like you usually do? Was it really too much to bear?

Suddenly I caught sigh of Tsunade, he shoes caught my attention, just noticing that my head faced the ground. She came out of the room, blood was stained on her hands and clothes. Her eyes looked tired and defeated as they searched for a way to come up with the right words. 'No...'

Instead she shook her head at me and went to put a gental hand on my shoulder but I wasnt in control at that moment. I sprung from my place in the hallway and ran into the room, Sakura was standing there looking lost as she looked at Sasuke's dead body. Dead. He's really dead.

I stopped as I caught sight of his still smiling face, pale, too pale. I walked slow almost wanting his to jump up and scare me, like he used to do for fun. I came to a stop next to him, the white sheets covering his body from the chin down. I hesitantly cupped his cold cheek and tried to shake him awake.

"Sasuke?" I could feel my voice crack as the hot burning of tears threatened to pour from my eyes "Sasuke? wake up. Teme, wake up please...please wake up."

"Naruto..." Sakura's voice interupted me as I felt hot tears form at my eyes. How dare she be in the same room as Sasuke, after all she had done, everything she had done. It was her fault for playing on his weaknessess and pushing their relationship to the limit.

"STAY AWAY!" I turned quickly slapping her hand away before it could touch me and watched as she backed up in fright. "You." I felt anger like never before bubbling in the pits of my stomach, an uncontrollable rage. "You. YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU WERE THE REASON HE DID THIS! IF IT HADNT HAVE BEEN FOR YOU, SASUKE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! I WOULD HAVE HIM STILL!"

"No." Her face contorted into something I couldnt understand on her face, her voice was cold and rigid as she bit out. "It's your fault."

"DONT YOU DARE!" My anger was getting out of control, so much so that I could feel Kyuubi getting restless. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO GET ME AWAY FROM SASUKE! WELL YOU SUCCEDED AND I WISH YOU DIDNT! YOU PICKED ON MY INSICURITIES OF OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"I..." Her face was now turning to desperation, I could see. I could see she was trying to blame anyone but herself.

"NO!" I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down."We're over."

"W...what?" I didnt look at her. Couldnt look at her but I heard her voice stuttered in shock and hurt but I dont care.

My voice sounded forean to my ears, a voice I had never known I could manage "I said we're over, our relationship, our friendship, everything, were over."

"But Naruto..." Her voice was a high pitched wail to my ears, kyuubi's red chakra threatening to swallow me whole.

"No. I was going to call it off with you tonight anyway, hopefully with Sasuke by my side to witness it...and now he is. So were over. Now Leave."

"But..."

"LEAVE!"

I watched with an empty heart as she scurried out of the room the door closing firmly behind her, turning back to Sasuke I whispered. "I cant live without you Teme."

Everyone who knew Sasuke and Naruto walked in and out in something of a blur to the blond occupant, but never once did Naruto leave Sasuke's side, never once did he let go of that soft cold hand, never once did he sleep.

Though everyone who entered the room tried to talk to him, he didnt listen, their words washing over him like water, muffled and distant.

All began to wondered what will happen in the future for Naruto as weeks past and Sasuke's body had not been moved, Naruto had not moved. The light that used to surround him, gone. Vanished on the very morning Sasuke had died. Everyone began to wonder whether, Sasuke had taken Naruto's light with him to the other side.

* * *

_Dont Forget to review xxx_


End file.
